Conventionally, a navigation system is known in which a so-called POI (Point of Interest) such as a desired shop etc. (a restaurant, a convenience store, a gas station, a sightseeing spot, etc.) is displayed on a map or on a search route.
As a technique relating to this, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-309887 discloses a car navigation terminal automatic advertisement system that determines the location of a specific facility to be advertised on a map of basic map information, and has a color tone display section with a logo mark or a title of a specific facility at a location on the basic map intermittently and repeatedly changed to be highlighted, or enables the location to be emphasized and guided by an auditory means such as a melody.